ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Victorious: The Movie (soundtrack)
Victorious: The Movie is a 2013 musical film adaptation based from the TV series with the same title from Nickelodeon, scheduling for theatrical release date to April 12, 2013. It will mark as the end of the Victorious series, despite the TV show being canceled. Plot Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Trina are graduating Hollywood Arts High School. The graduation is set to be held in New York City and graduating students are taking a cruse vacation. Meanwhile, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Trina have all overslept and miss the boat to New York City. Instead, they took a small boat to catch up with the students. They than get caught into the tropical storm and finds a deserted island and spend the night there. While they are searching for food, they found themselves that the island has everything. The island is full of music and camping and they met other campers and met castaways Wendy and husband Joseph, the couple who remained on the island for 10 years. They are the owners who build camp and music. While on an island, Jade gets jealous when Beck gets around with girls, which turns out that he is having true feelings with Tori. Andre and Jade appears closer together. And Cat and Robbie, also gets closer together, spends a lot of time together until Robbie gets jealous when she fell in love with one of the male campers. He gave Cat a beautiful pink diamond as a present. Meanwhile, Beck sees Tori writing a song for her graduation. As she struggles, she and Beck gets romantically involve with each other, but the two denied it because Beck is already dating Jade. It's best that the two would become friends. Meanwhile, Jade and Andre spend some time together. In the meantime, the two share a kiss feeling guilty that Jade is already dating Beck. After all of the misperhaps, Tori says that they should spend vacation time on an island. Tori and the gang are enjoying their vacation on and island until they realized that they have to make it to New York City for high school graduation. Before they leave, they were knocked out by gas and being locked up as well as the other campers by Joseph and Wendy, and Cat gets kidnapped by them. Meanwhile, Robbie's anger led him to tumble the jail cell freeing themselves. The gang with a group of campers arrived to rescue Cat. Cat is forced by Joseph and Wendy to find the treasure at the volcano because it might be hidden in there because it took them years to find it. Meanwhile, Tori, Beck and Robbie arrived to rescue her. The volcano erupts and the gang escapes, and Robbie falls into the volcano being rescued by Cat, holding the diamond as a present, who Robbie gave. Wendy orders Robbie to give her the diamond, but he dropped it on accident into the volcano. Furious, Wendy fell and grab Robbie's feet. Tori, Beck and Joseph helps Cat to pull them and they escape. As the gang escapes, the volano begin to rumble and everyone escapes on a small boat. The next day, the found themselves in New York City, and they made to their graduation ceremony on time. At the ceremony, Jade admits to Beck that he kissed Andre and she is in love with him and she and Beck broke up. As for Tori and Beck, the two share a kiss beginning a relationship. And finally, Robbie gives Cat a necklace with a pink diamond on it and share a kiss. Before finishing up the ceremony, the gang sung a song "Goodbye". After the gang graduated, they headed to different ways; Tori gets signed to a record deal and becomes a popstar, and then goes out on a headlining tour, Andre also gets signed to a record deal and not only is super successful as a recording artist, but also as a writer/producer. His albums go multi-platinum, Jade goes onto have a very successful career as Hollywood’s new horror queen. Beck's new show films in another city and he and Jade break up, realizes that she has strong feelings for Robbie and that it was him along. Cat also starts her own babysitting service with a girl named Sam, Robbie finally says goodbye to Rex after he finds love with Cat. Sometimes he tries to move Cat’s mouth with his hand… she understands and goes along with it, and Trina is looking to marry a prince (because that’s what she feels she deserves) so she auditions and gets accepted to the new season of the bachelor, where England’s Prince Harry is the new bachelor, keeps auditioning and gets cast in his own series of a high school student who’s also a sociopat. Production On her Twitter account, actress Victoria Justice reports that the film adaptation of Victorious is in the works, but she does not know if it's going to be a television or theatrical release.Victorious: The Movie announced by Victoria Justice on Twitter. Retrieved January 15, 2011. Director Dan Schnider will be directing the film, who previously directed iCarly: The Movie, True Jackson, VP: The Movie and iCarly: The Sequel. Like the last films, Nickelodeon Movies plans for a theatrical release, making it the fourth live-action Nickelodeon Movie based on the Nickelodeon TV series to have a theatrical release based on a huge box office success of iCarly: The Movie.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to bring 'Victorious: The Movie' to the big screen. Retrieved January 15, 2011. In 2010, Omar Camacho began writing the scripts for the film and will be finished in second quarter 2011. Filming will start right after Camacho and the staff has finished filming iCarly: The Sequel, which hit theaters July 27, 2012. Victorious: The Movie began production by the time director Dan Schnider has completed directing iCarly: The Sequel starting in the following November. Production for Victorious: The Movie was shot back-to-back alongside the third season of Victorious. Filming for the film began on December 16, 2011, and was completed on March 15, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Starts Production. Retrieved December 16, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Finishes Filming. Retrieved March 15, 2012. Meanwhile, they announced that the TV series itself has been canceled, so the film will mark as the series finale for the series in order to end the franchise properly. In the film, the events of it will take place after the series finale of Victorious and the events before the beginning of its spin-off Sam & Cat where Cat signs up for babysitting business with Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) from iCarly.Victorious: The Movie To End Victorious Franchise Properly. Retrieved February 2, 2013. Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, Matt Bennett, Elizabeth Gillies, Danielle Monet, Leon Thomas III and Avan Joiga will all reprise their roles for the film.Victoria Justice is back for Victorious: The Movie! Retrieved June 6, 2012.Ariana Grande Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Matt Bennett Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Elizabeth Gillies Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Danielle Monet Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012.Leon Thomas III Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Avan Joiga Talks Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Justin Timberlake signs up to star into the film as a new character.Justin Timberlake Guess Stars in Victorious: The Movie. Retrieved June 6, 2012. Dan Schnider confirmed that Ellen Page would be starring into the film as Tori and Trina's counsin.Ellen Page Guess Stars in the Victorious movie. Retreived June 6, 2012. Rihanna will be the special guess star into the film as herself.Rihanna Guess Starring as Herself in Victorious: The Movie. Retreived June 6, 2012. Cast Main *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Sharpio *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Recurring *Justin Timberlake as Joseph *Alison Brie as Wendy *Jim Pirri as David Vega *Jennifer Carta as Holly Vega *Marilyn Harris as Andre's grandmother *Rihanna as Herself *Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz *Raquel Castro as Linda *Allie Grant as Brandi *Logan Miller as David *Chris Massoglia as Ben *Alexis Jordan as Crystal *Daryl Sabara as Dustin *Melanie Amaro as Brianna Soundtrack The Victorious: The Movie soundtrack will be released worldwide on March 26, 2013, two weeks before the film's theatrical release. Release Date Victorious: The Movie will be released in the United States on April 12, 2013, and in the United Kingdom on April 11, 2013.Victorious: The Movie Official Website. Retrieved June 6, 2012. It's original release date is November 16, 2012, but has moved up a month to avoid competion against Breaking Dawn: Part 2 to October 12, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Release Date Moves Away from Twilight Series Finale. Retreived June 6, 2012. On July 24, 2012, it was confirmed by Nickelodeon Movies that the film's release date has been pushed back to April 12, 2013, to avoid being release with Justice and Nickelodeon Movie's other project [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fun_Size Fun Size] they are working on, which was set to release on October 26, 2012.Victorious: The Movie Delayed to April 2013. Retreived July 25, 2012. On Victoria Justice's Twitter page, it was confirmed that the trailer for the film will be released sometimes in October by the time Justice's new project Fun Size hits theaters.Victorious: The Movie Pushed Back, Trailer to Release in October?. Retrieved July 31, 2012. But the announcement for the trailer has been delayed. Although, Justice did confirmed that the film's sneak peek will premiere when iCarly: The Sequel is released on DVD. On January 10, 2013, the film's trailer was released on the web.Victorious: The Movie Trailer Debuts Online. Retrieved January 11, 2013. References External links *Official Website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Victorious-The-Movie/374994629215554?ref=tn_tnmn Victorious: The Movie on Facebook] *''Victorious: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Victorious: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo